


RFA Christmas Sex Series

by RubyLeeRay



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, Christmas Smut, Christmas sex, Dress Up, F/M, Flogging, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Mistletoe, Moaning, Santa Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-14 22:12:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9205352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyLeeRay/pseuds/RubyLeeRay
Summary: RFA (+ Saeran (AND NOW V!) feel the holiday spirit and sex ensues. You can choose one guy or choose them all!





	1. Jumin

**Author's Note:**

> My second series! I know I'm like 2 weeks late but I'm still playing the Christmas DLC over and over again and I was so inspired to write this. The Saeran one was a new thing for me. I've always been intrigued by flogging and figured he would be very into it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jumin's excitement is ignited by the naughty list.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jumin has my shaken my entire world.

Jumin was miserable. I felt bad for him but he looked so cute under the hat and beard I couldn't help but smile. I bought us matching suits thinking it would be fun and sexy for us both.  He wasn't even able to fully appreciate my sexy red and white outfit because his vision was being impaired by the droopy hat.

"Is this what you had in mind?" He asked woefully gesturing to his baggy outfit. His tall slender frame was lost among the red fuzzy fabric. He stood stiff as a board and I burst into laughter.

"That's it I'm changing." He tried to leave but I jumped off the bed and caught him by his way oversized jacket.

"Come back Jumin. I'm only laughing because you're so cute. You look great!" I tried to manage without laughing but some giggles slipped out.

"I'm done!" He tried to leave again but I held onto the back of his jacket with all my might. I was on the ground tugging at him and he was dragging me along as he walked away.

"But Jumin! I mean - Santa! I am on the naughty list this year; don't you want to punish me?" I was so desperate that I didn't even think before I spoke. Jumin stopped dead and looked down at me. A dangerous grin spread across his face that I could see clearly under his beard. That was it. I had done it. I was in for a real treat now.

"Naughty list? Ah yes I do remember seeing your name on there. Now - what shall I do about this?" He turned towards me and bent down so his face was in mine. "Naughty girls need to be punished." He whispered with a smile before yanking me up off the floor and over his shoulder. His sudden burst of strength shocked me and I let out an excited yell as he threw me onto the bed. Jumin's demeanour and tone had completely shifted. He was pacing at the foot of the bed like a lion with an excited grin. He rubbed his hands together.

"Turn around and get on your knees facing away from me." He ordered. I obliged but slowly with a devilish grin of my own. "Faster!" He barked at me which caused me to jump. Once I was turned around on the bed facing away from him, I heard a familiar rustling that caused the hair on the back of my neck to stand up - Jumin was removing his belt.

"Hold both of your wrists out." He ordered and I obliged, this time with lightning fast speed. "Good girl. You'll be off the naughty list in no time." He patted me on my head.

"I hope not." I couldn't help myself from responding. Jumin let out a very small chuckle. I heard him opening a drawer behind me and the jingling of another belt. Two belts? I couldn't imagine what we has thinking. I glanced back quickly hoping he wouldn't see, but in an instant he was on top of me pinning me down pressing the side of my face into the mattress.

"I didn't say you could look, did I? This is why you're on the naughty list. You’re so disobedient. I bet you’ll be on the naughty list every year from now on." He whispered with hot breath in my ear. The sensation mixed with his body pressing against me had me moaning already. I wasn't going to last long at all. Jumin propped me back up on my knees and sat up behind me. He tied my right wrist to my right ankle and my left wrist to my left ankle tightly with the belts. I struggled a little just to test the hold - it was strong.

“I'll set you free when I feel like you've learned your lesson." Jumin informed me as I saw his red jacket get tossed to the floor out of the corner of my eye.

"Mmm I hope I never learn my lesson." I replied as I closed my eyes imagining his naked form behind me. He removed the rest of his clothing and fake beard tossing them aside. He bent me forward and I felt his hot hand on my ass. He ran his hand over it a few times before squeezing it and smacking it alternating between hard and soft. I cried out with pleasure for it all. Once he was satisfied with how rosy my cheeks were, his fingers traced down to my increasingly damp front.

"I can feel how wet you are for me through these underwear. You love it. It's not much of a punishment if you love it, now is it?" He asked. He began kissing my still red cheeks as his fingers slipped inside my underwear. I bit down on the sheets to quiet my moans.”Don’t you dare quiet yourself, I want to hear you.” Jumin ordered as he pulled the sheets out from between my teeth. He chuckled and continued, throwing in a couple nibbles every now and then. Thankfully just as I was about to beg him, he removed his fingers from me and pulled my panties down. He realized they could only go so far because of the way I was tied, so he ripped them.

"I'll buy you more" he promised before spreading my legs to their limit. He let out a deep breath admiring the view. I wished I could see his face, seeing his excitement for my body was the biggest turn on ever. I settled for my imagination.

"Arch your back sweetie." He ordered me gently but with an edge to his voice. I arched my back as much as I could and he entered me slowly. I clenched every muscle I could around him. This excited him and he increased his speed immediately.

"You feel so good for such a bad girl." He groaned while giving me another smack on the ass. I grabbed onto my ankles for better support. He placed his hand on my hips and dug his fingers into my skin. I pushed back against him. He ran his hands down my back and leaned over to cup my breasts. He massaged them while he continued to thrust away behind me. I wanted to reach back and pull his hair so badly. I cried out in frustration.

"Is someone getting close? Don't even think about cumming until I tell you to." He whispered in my ear before lifting himself back up and increasing his speed yet again. As he continued to slam into me from behind, I felt my body losing control. I glanced back at him as much as I could and I saw his face getting redder and his hair was bouncing up and down on his face. He was getting close too. I began whimpering with desperation.

"Okay." He said breathily. "You can cum for me now." And I did. I came so hard and loud I nearly lost a wrist to the belt as my body spasmed underneath him. I felt him erupt inside of me as his fingers desperately clawed at my flesh. He fell forward onto my backside and together we came down breathing heavily.

After a few minutes he rolled off and began untying me, kissing me where the belt had dug in. When I had my hands free again I tried to hug him but the blood was still in mostly in my head and I was very dizzy. I ended up pulling him back down with me. Before we both fell asleep, he looked up at me with his steel grey eyes and he smiled.

"Being Santa was great." He offered. I smiled back.

"It's only Christmas Eve; Santa still has a full night of work ahead of him!" I informed him. He winked at me as he leaned over and began kissing me deeply. "What do people on the nice list get?" I asked him.

"Let me show you." He raised his eyebrow excitedly in response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thank Cheritz every day for Jumin Han.


	2. Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven decides to be Santa for the event!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun with this one!

                You couldn’t believe your eyes when you saw him bust into the event in full costume.  He had a gigantic sack slung over his shoulder and though he was wearing a bushy white beard, this Santa moved with the speed and agility of a 21 year old. He hopped onto his chair laughing and hollering welcoming child after child for hours until the event ended. His voice was getting a little raspy but other than that, you couldn’t tell he had been operating at 100 for the entire evening. 

                “Great job tonight Santa!” You put your hand on his shoulder. He smiled up at you; his amber eyes were glowing.

                “Thank you Miss.” He responded in his Santa voice with a wink. “Is there anything you wanted to tell Santa before he goes?”

                “I can think of a few things I’d like to tell Santa.” You replied with a wink of your own. Seven pulled his beard down gently revealing a mouth opened wide with shock. You smacked his hand and the beard snapped back. He pulled you down onto his lap.

                “Then let’s hear it young lady.” Seven insisted. You looked around. It was late and the hall was pretty much empty by now but Jaehee and Yoosung were still around somewhere and as much as you wanted to, you knew you couldn’t risk it.

                “I’ll tell you everything you want to hear. Follow me Santa.” You got up and started walking towards the door to the back room. Seven was up and on your heels in the blink of an eye. You turned to him. “Bring the chair.” His eyes nearly bugged out of his head but he obliged immediately running behind you with the chair awkwardly balanced in his hands. It was a short trip, he would be fine.

                You held the door open for him and he plopped the chair down in the middle of the room. As he was catching his breath you pounced on him, sending him backwards down onto the chair. You sat on his lap straddling him.

                “Now Santa, I’m pretty sure I know the answer to this but just to be sure – am I on the nice list or the naughty list?” You grabbed both sides of his jacket and pulled him close to you. His breathing was rapid and unsteady. You felt him twitch between your legs.

                “Um well...that depends.” He began as he squirmed below you. You raised your eyebrow expectantly. “It depends on what you’re thinking of doing right now.” His cheeks flushed a deep scarlet.

                “Naughty it is then.”You responded breathily. He let out a curse as you leaned in and kissed him hard. His fake beard proved to be a nuisance early on causing stringy white hairs to get into both of your mouths. You leaned back and yanked it over his head which took his hat with it. His fire red curls came tumbling out. They were so wild and unruly; your fingers instinctively grabbed big handfuls of them and pulled. His hands on your waist squeezed you tightly and forced you hard against him.

                Now that the beard wasn’t in the way, you were able to kiss each other deeply. Your mouths were open wide allowing your tongues to explore each other freely. His hands traveled from your waist all over your body. You reached down and felt his hardness through his loose baggy pants. You reached in through the elastic waist band and began stroking him. He moaned and brought his mouth down your neck kissing and sucking on the way, his intensity growing with the speed of your strokes.

                After a few minutes he looked up at you before undoing and reaching into your pants. Upon feeling your excitement he sighed and rested his head on your chest. You retrieved your hand from his pants and used it to remove your shirt and bra. He kissed your chest hungrily as he retrieved his hand and removed his own jacket. He was down to a tank top, suspenders, and his baggy pants. You stood up to remove your pants and underwear. He went to stand up as well.

                “Stay seated.” You ordered and he obliged. As you slid your shoes, pants, and panties off slowly, you saw him grip the bottom of his chair with both hands. His now intimidating erection was sticking straight up beneath his baggy red pants. You slowly made your way back over to him. Before you sat down, you unclipped his suspenders one by one letting them fly back over his shoulder. Chills ran up and down his spine and he shivered. You then knelt down and slowly shimmied his pants down but only a little bit – just enough for him to poke out of them.  You stood back up and positioned yourself over him. He looked at you readily before biting his lip.

                You lowered yourself onto him as he guided his own way into you. As you settled down he wrapped both arms around you and pushed you down the last little bit, putting himself as deep inside of you as he could. You wrapped both hands around his neck and kissed him gently as you moved back and forth, up and down. He moved his hands to your waist and assisted you with your movements all while kissing you tenderly.

                He reached down with one hand and pressed his fingertips against you. In response, you moaned and intensified your kiss. He couldn’t stand it any longer. He held you close as he pushed off the chair landing on his knees. He lay you down on the cold floor but quickly covered you with his body for warmth. He began thrusting again and you wrapped your arms and legs around him. Using the floor he pressed against it with his feet to slam into you harder.  You grabbed a handful of his curls and nibbled on his ear lobe. Sweat started to form on his forehead, matting some of his hair to his head. You licked his cheek causing him to moan loudly into your neck.

                “Oh Santa.” You whispered in his ear eliciting another moan and a shoulder nibble from him. You repeated yourself over and over again and he pounded you harder and harder each time. You felt your back become slick with sweat and you felt your bodies starting to slide across the tiled floor. You wrapped your legs around him as tight as you could to drive him as deep into you as possible pressing him against you.

                “Santa’s gonna cum” he gasped as you felt him release inside of you. As much as you wanted to be mad at him for ruining the moment, as the heat grew from your lower half to your top you felt your own release arrive when he reached his hand down and pressed it into you. Your anger turned to laughter as you rode the waves of the pleasure he had given you.  He collapsed on top of you dramatically and lay there for a few minutes.   

                “I regretted saying it as soon as it left my mouth.” He whispered before his whole body began trembling with laughter. You rolled your eyes and patted him on the back.

“As far as things you’ve said during sex go, that actually wasn’t the weirdest.” You told him honestly. He looked up at you and tossed his curls out of his eyes.

“What’s the weirdest thing I have ever said?” He asked you with mischievous eyes.

“Hmm. I don’t know. Nothing is standing out right now besides the most recent thing. I think you can be weirder.” You told him half jokingly.

“Weirder she says eh?” he asked as he kissed your bare shoulder. He suddenly looked up at you with big wide eyes. “I know! Why don’t you be Santa now?”

“Now?” You asked still trying to catch your breath from just a few minute before.

“Now.” He winked and placed the Santa hat on your head.

“Santa’s gonna cum.” You mocked him while scrunching your nose at him.

“Again and again.” He promised before pressing his warm wet lips onto yours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saucy Seven is my favorite.


	3. Zen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The phone call with Zen where he talks about being Santa......I'M STILL SHOOK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet but very Zen.

I awoke to the sound of something being knocked over. I froze in fear. I heard movement again and opened my eyes. Zen wasn't beside me. I was just reaching for the lamp when I saw the door open and a figure entered the room. I couldn't see much but I knew his glowing skin anywhere. It was Zen. He was shirtless but he had on big baggy red pants and a Santa hat. I gasped at his perfect figure. His face caught in the moonlight and his eyes were alive.

"Ho Ho Ho my princess, have you been a nice girl or a naughty girl this year?" He asked as he crawled towards me on the bed.

"I've been a very nice girl Santa." I informed him. "A nice girl with some very naughty thoughts." Zen choked a little and paused causing me to giggle playfully.

"Well then, nice girls get a nice present." He whispered as he came face to face with me. “Do you want a kiss? Or maybe something deeper?” He asked running his fingers through my hair.

“A kiss and something deeper” I responded feeling my body heat up under his touch. He smiled and kissed me deeply and passionately. His tongue caressed mine as his hands cupped my cheeks. I leaned back forcing him to lay on top of me. I wrapped my arms around his back letting one slide down to grab his perfect ass. He let out a chuckle.

"That's not what a nice girl does!" He whispered in my ear before circling it with his tongue. I moaned loudly. I sat up to remove my shirt and he dragged his tongue down my neck to my chest. He took a nipple into his mouth and sucked on it tenderly. I wanted to run my fingers through his hair but I liked the hat, so I rubbed his shoulder instead, digging my fingers into it careful not to scratch his perfect skin. He continued his journey south licking and kissing the whole way down stopping to leave tiny hickies from time to time. He tapped my hips so I would lift them. I did and he slid my panties down slowly before spreading my legs. He went to take off the hat but I put my hand on his to stop him.

"Leave it on." I ordered. His eyes nearly bugged out of his head but he smiled and kept it on. He traced my folds with his fingers first causing trails of goose bumps to form and chills run up and down my body. I began squirming.

“I love the way your body talks to me.” He whispered before slipping a couple fingers in and letting out a series of curses at my level of dampness. I bit my lip not the least bit sorry. He began kissing his way down the inside of my thighs before reaching my sweet spot. He flicked his tongue excitedly over me alternating between licking and sucking. I rolled my head from side to side, gasping his name, and losing myself in the sensation.

While continuing to lick and suck he slipped his fingers back inside and grazed my walls. I felt my orgasm build and explode within me in a matter of seconds. I called out his name as I rode the waves of my release with one hand gripping the mattress and the other his Santa hat. He beamed up at me with pride licking his lips. He looked back down again but before he could go back for a second round, I had to have him. I sat up and moved down the bed as quick as I could. He thought about arguing but with confusion and excitement taking over, he switched places with me.

I took my place between his legs and pulled his pants down. He wasn't wearing any underwear and he sprung from his pants almost comically. I tossed his pants aside and eagerly took him deep into my mouth. One of his hands went to the back of my head and the other went behind his to give him a better view of me. I took him all the way in to the back of my throat. On the way back out, I flicked my tongue around the underside of his tip.  I knew how he liked it and it felt so good. After a few minutes of this I felt his grip on my head tighten and his member start to twitch in my mouth.

"Keep going babe" he instructed me and I did. I made eye contact as I bobbed up and down he erupted at the back of my throat with a series of gasps and curses. I swallowed heavily and looked up at him with my own smug proud face. He laughed and pulled me up onto his chest with an impressive amount of strength for someone post-orgasm. Stroking my hair delicately, he kissed the top of my head a few times before he spoke.

"I know it doesn’t mean much today, but every day with you is like Christmas for me. I love you so much." I smiled and told him that I loved him too and he intertwined his fingers in mine. We fell asleep like that and in the morning we woke up to a fresh blanket of still falling snow. Zen was still in his Santa hat.


	4. Saeran

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saeran doesn't quite fully grasp the concept of Christmas but that doesn't stop him from enjoying it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Precious boy wants pain and pleasure for Christmas.

It was Christmas morning and I was woken up by Saeran’s finger poking my side. I groaned.

"Merry Christmas" he said with a goofy grin. I glanced over through half-closed eyes and saw him wearing his red t-shirt on his head as a makeshift Santa hat. He was smiling away though as he reached under the bed and handed me a box. It was wrapped - mostly with tape and scrap paper. The gesture was not lost on me though, it was very sweet. I leaned in and gave him a kiss.

"Open it now!" He shouted excitedly. I tore at the wrapping and after wrestling the tape for five minutes, the box opened revealing nothing inside. I found it funny but I was also confused. I looked up at him.

"Get it?!" He asked laughing.

"Not really..." I told him truthfully. This wasn't a typical Saeran style prank so I wasn't sure what to make of it.

"You've been a very naughty girl so you don't get anything!" He giggled seductively and leaned in to kiss me. I pushed him back. He seemed surprised.

"Saeran - that's not true. Naughty people get gifts too!" I informed him. He was genuinely shocked by this.

"What? I thought that naughty people don't get anything on Christmas! I've never received anything!" He pouted. I knew if I didn't turn this around quickly, he was going to blow.

"Oh no, naughty people get stuff. They just get different stuff - maybe something they didn't ask for but didn't realize they deserved." I leaned in and began kissing his neck. It flipped his switch immediately and he gave me his husky come-hither voice I loved so much.

“I’ve been very naughty, so what are you going to give me?" He asked running his hand down my arm.

"I have a few things in mind."  I bit his ear lobe gently and felt the hairs stand up on the back of his neck. I got up off the bed. I went to my corner of the room where I threw most of my belongings. Beneath the pile I had stashed a small box for Saeran. My wrapping wasn't much better than his but his eyes lit right up with wonder. It was one of those moments where my breath caught in my chest thinking about how he has done without for so long. If I didn't distract myself fast I would start to cry and kill the mood. I handed him the box and he tore into it eagerly and pulled out a flogger. I had seen him looking at some online one day and decided to make the purchase myself. His jaw dropped as he marvelled at it. He fingered each tassel gently.

“I want you to use this on me right now." He requested admiring it before he started tickling his own nose with it. I was very turned on at the moment but when he did this, my heart just burst and I wanted to hold him tight.

 He stood and removed the remainder of his clothing; the boy-like wonder faded and was replaced with a stone-faced sexuality that drove me wild. He leaned down and began kissing me slowly and sensually. He picked up the flogger and lightly traced up and down my arms with it, tickling me sweetly. I brought my hands up to wrap around his head but he slowly lowered them back down and stared deep into my eyes. He gently placed the flogger in my hand and closed my fingers over it. He then lay back on the bed.

 “Roll over” I instructed him with a shaky voice but he obliged with a big smile. I had been very careful when selecting this. I bought a small one to start with because I didn’t want to hurt him or myself. I had read up on where to hit him for maximum pleasure and practiced, but now that I was actually in the situation, I was very nervous. As if sensing my fears and hesitation he looked back over his shoulder at me.

“I trust you.” He whispered. I swallowed hard and began tickling and teasing his back and sides with it. As my fears subsided, I began gently wrapping his back. In the beginning, I was horrified every time he flinched, but it wasn’t long before he started moaning. I used a figure 8 method that I had practiced on a pillow. I impressed myself with my aim. When an area on his back would get to red I would move lower.

“Harder” he soon begged after just a few minutes. I obliged feeling less reluctant each time. I could tell by his hands digging into the mattress and his teeth biting down on the pillow that he was really enjoying it. Unfortunately my arms started getting tired before I could wear him out. I tried to maintain my current pace and intensity but it wasn’t working. Saeran flipped over and yanked me onto the bed. He climbed on top of me and rubbed my forehead with his thumb. His face was red and he was sweating just like I was.

“You’re not the best at punishing yet; I am still feeling quite naughty.” He whispered in my ear before taking the lobe in his mouth. His hands moved down my body and up my shirt. He grabbed hold of one of my nipples and squeezed. I moaned loudly.

“I’ll have to work at it.” I offered eliciting a breathy laugh from him.

“I can’t wait.” And with that he kissed his way down my neck. I raised myself up a bit so he could pull my shirt over my head. He kissed his way down my stomach and removed my pants. He then kissed his way back up to me, nuzzling his way in between my legs. He lay on top of me so we were face to face again. I sat up and bit his lip pulling him down by it. It was my signature move that let him know I was ready. He grabbed the headboard with one hand and lifted my right leg up over his shoulder with the other. I wrapped my arms around his back and he gasped. I had already forgotten about his tender skin. I apologized quickly but he ordered me to put my hands back. I did. He gasped some more but still pushed his way into me.        

I could tell he was really enjoying the pain on his back because every time I would press into him, he would thrust harder into me. We kept alternating back and forth faster and faster until we were both practically shouting in each other’s ears. As I felt my body start to give way beneath him, he looked me in the eyes and ordered me to press my nails into him. I hesitated for just one second before he was barking it as an order.

“DO IT!” and I did right as I came. He cried out louder than I had ever heard and it would have been almost frightening if he wasn’t coming at the same time. I felt him pulsing inside of me while his heart pounded against my chest. When we both finished, we rolled into a spoon position, him as my little spoon like always. I got a good look at his back and while it was red and there were a few small scratches, it wasn’t as bad as I thought it may have been. I was about to gently trace a finger over his skin when he leaned over and pulled something from under the mattress. It was a leather strap that matched the one he wore around his neck all the time.

"I'm sorry I tricked you earlier. I have had this for a long time and have wanted to give it to you every day but I didn't want you to not have a present to open on Christmas, so I waited. I hope you like it." He handed it over to me. I didn't want him to see my eyes filling with tears so I quickly asked him to put it on for me and rolled over.

I felt his soft warm hands around my throat. He always said that was his favourite part of my body. He let his fingers linger and caress my neck after he fastened it and he planted a soft warm kiss on my shoulder. I was about to turn back when he put his arm around me and settled into my back. I was the little spoon for once and I couldn’t believe it! I hugged his arms tight around me and felt him chuckle.

"Merry Christmas" he whispered in my ear as a happy tear rolled down my cheek. I fell asleep smiling.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's actually hard for me to write about him like this when all I want to do is carry him in my pocket and protect him.


	5. Yoosung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoosung tries to help out by offering to be Santa at the event.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I did a good enough job explaining myself. Just picture a gigantic Santa suit!

                The event was about to begin and I had yet to find Yoosung. I searched high and low before someone told me about the employee that got sick and had to forfeit being Santa that day. I opened the door to the storage closet slowly and found Yoosung standing in the middle of it. He was wearing a much too large Santa outfit that he was absolutely drowning in. Even though he had grown substantially since we first met, he looked like a tiny boy in his dad’s clothes. He looked over at me with the saddest eyes and I burst into laughter.

                “It’s not funny! I wanted to be Santa and help out!” He pouted. Even though I could tell he was upset, I saw a flash of a smile under his fluffy fake beard. I made my way over to him.

                “You’re the cutest Santa I have ever seen.” I informed him as I hitched up his sagging suspender. He smiled back at me and tucked a piece of hair behind my ear.

“Thanks, but I’m sad now. This costume is way too big for me. Now who is going to be Santa?” He asked frustrated. I was running my finger up and down his suspender when I got the idea.

“Hey Yoosung? Would you say this costume is big enough for two people?” I asked him casually.

“Yeah of course, look at it!” He responded innocently. I looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. “Oh.” He flushed a deep scarlet. I pulled the waistband back as far as it would go and stepped inside. His eyes grew wide and I felt his heart start to hammer against his chest.

“Then why don’t we both wear it?” I asked him breathily before lifting up the hem up the shirt letting myself inside. I heard him gulp as I slid my way up his torso. When I got to the top, I popped my head out of the neck and pulled his beard down. His cheeks were bright red and flaming hot as I went in for a kiss. He responded much like her normally does- eagerly. No matter how many times we have done this, he never loses his excitement. I wrapped my arms around him pressing him tightly against me. He wrapped one arm around me and put the other behind my head to allow him to explore my mouth more deeply.

I felt him grow hard against me and I reached down for his belt buckle and un-fastened it. He grunted and twitched as I wrapped my hand around him but never faltered with his kiss. I began stroking him slowly but it wasn’t long before I was getting too into it. He gently placed a hand on mine to slow me down. I smiled shyly and forced myself to let him go. I awkwardly shimmied out of my panty hose and underwear while staying inside the Santa pants. Yoosung held me tight and supported me. I then pulled his pants down to his knees setting him free. I reached for him again and brushed him up against me which made him start coughing. I then dropped him and lifted my skirt up over my hips. I turned around.

Yoosung ripped open the top half of the Santa suit bending me over and out of the top of it. When I was fully bent over, I looked back at him and nodded. He gently teased me with his tip before he pushed into me, pulling my hips back against him.  I pulled my sweater over my head and let it fall to the floor. Yoosung began thrusting and reached forward to grab my breasts. I pushed back against him taking control, allowing him to get lost in my rhythm while massaging my chest.

His hands traveled and felt the curves and contours of my body. He raked his fingers up and down my back causing me to moan and tremble. I would sneak peeks at him over my shoulder and caught him biting his lip a few times. Whenever he would catch me he would smile. I started bouncing harder against him. He leaned over and put one hand on my shoulder to force his way deeper inside of me. The other hand he reached around and began playing with me. His hot breath was close to my ear.

“This feels so good.” He whispered sending chills down my spine. I pressed against him as hard as I could. His thrusts intensified and I was thankful for the fluffy red pants that were almost exclusively supporting us at this point. I started moaning louder and louder as my body readied for release. He moved the hand from my shoulder around to my chest again allowing him to lean closer to me. He licked and kissed my back sending me over the edge. I thrust my own self against him as hard as I could with every tremor. I felt his body twitch and jerk as he erupted inside of me with a loud groan. He continued thrusting until we were both spent. I pulled off of him and spun around to face him. He was beet red and sweaty but had the goofiest grin on his face. He wrapped his hands around my waist.

“Well. It still doesn’t solve our problem, but I feel a lot better.” He told me truthfully. I giggled and hugged him resting my face against his chest. I listened to his heart beat as it slowed down.

“We can force Jumin to be Santa when he gets here.” I offered. Yoosung pulled away from me and looked shocked.

“And let him wear my new favourite outfit? Not on my life. I’m going to be your Santa tonight and for the rest of my life.” He promised. When he realized what he said, he blushed again. I smiled up at him wanting to kiss him all over again.

“Alright Santa, but now it’s time for you to be everyone’s Santa for a bit. But...then just mine again.” I looked at him expectantly. He gave me back an understanding look as he helped me out of the pants we just shared.

I helped him assemble the rest of his ensemble and while he still looked goofy as ever, his Christmas spirit more than made up for it. As he made his way to the area with the kids, their faces all lit up and they rejoiced at the sight of him casting away any doubts about his goofy appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't figure out how to end this, can you tell?!


	6. V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> V is MC's date to the Chairman's Christmas Party and he pulls out some smooth moves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a request and I'm so glad it was! I really enjoyed writing a romantic Christmas night with V. You know I had to sprinkle in a little Jumin angst tho because my heart belongs to him always.

                He was extremely late as always but I wasn’t mad. It was the Chairman’s annual Christmas party and all of the RFA was invited. By now, most of the other members had gone home and it was just Jumin and I drinking wine as we waited for V. His phone kept going off in his pocket but in an attempt to not be rude to me, he wasn’t checking it. After the tenth buzz I heard, I insisted he check it.

“Jumin, please get that. I won’t be offended at all.” Jumin looked at me pensively for a few seconds before he fished is phone out of his pocket, checked the screen, and nodded.

“I will be right back, please stay here.” He asked softly. I smiled and nodded and watched as he put his phone to his ear as he walked away.

I had just settled into a corner away from the crowd when Jumin returned escorting V by his arm. V was in a Santa had and had wrapped Christmas lights around his cane. He looked absolutely adorable. Jumin stared at me as he whispered something in V’s ear. Whatever it was, it made V break out in a bright and wide ear to ear grin. Jumin put on a smile of his own as they approached me.

“Ho ho ho beautiful lady!” V greeted me warmly and leaned down to kiss the top of my head. I felt the heat as it spread over my cheeks.

“I’m glad you’re here! Extra fashionably late today!” I teased him as I wrapped my arms around him. As I did this, Jumin was forced to step to the side to make way for my arms. I stole a glance at him before burying my face in V’s chest. Jumin was still smiling but there was an inherent sadness to him. He cleared his throat and excused himself but not before placing a hand on both mine and V’s backs.

“Merry Christmas Jumin, thank you for everything.” V said lovingly.

“Anything for you V.” Jumin said staring directly at me. I smiled back at him and he turned and walked away leaving us alone in our little corner. We were still embracing when V spoke again.

“For the first time in a long time, there was a lot I wished for this Christmas. Most of it was impossible, but the one thing I wanted more than anything – I got and that’s all that matters.” He sighed and squeezed me a little tighter.

“What was that?” I asked praying that I knew the answer already.

“New sunglasses.” He teased. I smacked him on the butt playfully. “No fair, I can’t defend myself against unseen attacks!” He laughed as I looked up at him. I never grew tired of staring at him. From where I was standing, I could see his gorgeous eyes from under the bottoms of his sunglasses. They were always looking right back at me and my heart stopped every time.

“You’re all I wanted this year as well.” I told him honestly and squeezed him tighter as well. I could have stayed in that moment for hours but V started pulling at my arm.

“Come with me.” He ordered and led me out of the room. Normally I lead but seeing as this was Jumin’s childhood home, I knew V knew it better than I ever could. He expertly navigated his way until we were at the top of a stairway. He stopped and pulled me around so we were facing each other.

“Mr. Han always puts a huge bouquet of Mistletoe at the top of the stairs here so that it covers the largest area and you can ask for a kiss basically anywhere.” He smiled and pointed up. I didn’t have the heart to tell him that there was no mistletoe above. Jumin mentioned briefly that Mr. Han’s current girlfriend left him just a few days ago so I assumed that was the reason for its absence. I felt conflicted but I decided to play along. Unfortunately, I hesitated for a second too long and V realized what had happened.

“Oh no, not this year of all years!” He cried out dramatically.

“V, it’s okay. You don’t need a plant for me to want to kiss you. I always want to kiss you.” I stepped towards him and snaked an arm around his neck pulling his head down toward me. I kissed his lips softly. V’s lips were always warm, smooth, and silky no matter the weather or time of year. Every time they touched mine I felt a moan rise in my throat that I usually suppressed, but tonight – I didn’t want to. I let it slip and pulled him tighter to me.

He responded by letting his cane fall to the floor and wrapped both of his arms around me. His mouth opened and his tongue found its way to mine. As the heat of our kiss intensified, I found myself tugging at his shirt. He laughed and pulled back from me and started walking away. I was about to cry out in sadness when he turned and gestured with his head for me to follow him. I couldn’t get to his side fast enough. He grabbed my hand and we walked down the hallway as I heard him counting doors. He stopped at the third and opened it.

“This should be a bedroom but considering you already thought about lying once tonight I don’t know if I can trust you to tell me the truth or not.” He joked.

“There’s a big bed in here?” I offered honestly.

“Then that’s all that matters.” He whispered breathily as he picked me up and carried me through the door. He kicked it shut behind us and threw us both on the bed. We resumed our passionate kiss from before and it wasn’t long before we were tugging at each other’s clothes. We were both fully naked now with the exception of the Santa hat he was still wearing. I grabbed it and tossed it across the room and intertwined my fingers in his soft hair pulling gently. V responded by pushing me onto my back and climbing on top of me.  He kissed my cheeks and neck before travelling down to my breasts.

He spent a lot of time making sure each one got an equal amount of love and affection from his lips and tongue. I delicately ran my fingers in circles all over his back, enjoying the goose bumps I felt rise under my fingers. I reached down between his legs and took a firm hold of him. He moaned softly as he continued kissing my chest. I began stroking him slowly at first increasing my speed gradually. He ran his long fingers down my body to the inside of my thighs. He delicately traced my folds before finding his way inside. He ran his fingers up and down my inner walls slowly.  He moved his lips back up to mine and resumed kissing me.

When both of our breathing essentially became gasps, he settled his legs in between mine and positioned himself for entry. He lifted one of my legs up and kissed it a couple times before placing it back down and gently pushing his way inside of me. He rest most of his weight on me, but used his right arm for support and leverage. He pushed some hair off of my face and kissed my neck as he began thrusting. His movements were slow and steady but he was hitting the deepest parts of me. His free hand traced over my body bringing fleeting warmth as it travelled to its next destination. He began alternating his kisses between my neck and mouth.  

I started whimpering and reached for his free hand intertwining our fingers and holding him tightly. I wrapped my legs around him as the pressure inside me built quickly. He began moaning back at me in response. It was a deep but playful moan that really excited me. I squeezed my inner muscles around him tightly and he thrust deeper causing us to break out into a bit of a moaning competition.

As our rhythm intensified, he freed up the arm he was using for support and hooked them both around me in a very tight embrace. The warmth of his soft skin and the melody of his moaning finished me underneath him. He kissed me hard as he came to his own finale causing heat to blossom throughout my upper and lower halves.

As we finished, he rolled onto his back pulling me with him so that I was on top of him. I kissed his chin and the tip of his nose.  He manoeuvred beneath me so he could bring the blanket over us and shield us from the cold. He wrapped both his arms around me again and rest his chin my head. I was about to fall asleep when I heard a single knock followed by the click of the door opening. I whipped my head around to see who was at the door.

“V you left your cane in the hall...” It was Jumin. I felt my face turn a shade of red I wasn’t sure existed yet and was thankful that the room was dark.  Jumin hadn’t looked at us yet, he just tucked the still lit-up cane inside the door.

“Thanks Jumin!” V called out with only a wave and not a care in the world. I was about to thank Jumin as well but I could only stammer a few sounds out. Jumin glanced up at me for only a second and chuckled as he closed the door.

“V! What was that?” I asked incredulously.

“I dropped my cane when we were making out and Jumin brought it for me.” He responded matter-of-factly.

“But how did he know we were in here?” I asked still shocked.

“Oh. This has always been my room when I’m here. Jumin’s is the one next to it.” He laughed as I buried my face into his chest and pulled the blanket up high over my head.  “Relax, if he is just bringing he cane now, he must have just got to his room.” I thought about it for a moment and decided that was logical. I settled back onto V’s chest and closed my eyes again, quickly returning to the sleepy state I was in moments before. “Unless he heard everything and just waited for us to finish...he may not always seem it, but he has always been a very considerate guy.” My eyes shot open and as I tried to roll off of him, V let out a belly laugh and held me tightly preventing my escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed! Which one was your favorite? You all know how sick my obsession with Jumin is so he's always my fave! Hope you had a happy couple of holidays! :)


End file.
